Армяне
Армя́не — народ, говорящий на армянском языке, принадлежещем индоевропейской языковой семье. Название страны Арми́ния, в которой проживали армины, встречается впервые в Бехистунской надписи персидского царя Дария I, в 522 до н. э.. Геродот (V в. до.н. э.) именует их арменами. Об Армении и быте армян этого же периода важные сведения сообщает Ксенофонт. right|thumb|''Армянский царь и божество Орион''. Немрутская гора. Согласно самой достоверной гипотезе, армяне — это индоевропейский народ, ближайшими этническими родственниками которого являются древние греки, переселившийся из Европы (Балканы) через Малую Азию. Примерно в XII в. до н. э. индоевропейские предки современных армян, вместе с родственными им фрако-фригийскими племенами, переселились из Фракии в Малую Азию и около шестисот лет жили здесь рядом с хеттскими и хуррито-урартскими народами. 3атем они двинулись на восток и утвердились в западных и юго-западных областях Армянского нагорья. Другая гипотеза относит возникновение праармянских племенных союзов на территории Армянского нагорья к IV—III тысячелетиям до н. э., а прародиной индоевропейских народов называет Малую Азию, Армянское нагорье и западную часть Иранского нагорья. По этой версии в VII веке до нашей эры франко-фригийские племена, перейдя Евфрат, заселили юго-западную часть Армянского нагорья. Армяне, названные аримами в «Илиаде» Гомера, ко времени возникновения этой героической поэмы (IX—VIII в. до н. э.) заселяли даже область, пограничную с Киликийским Тавром. Процесс складывания армянской народности был очень длительным и в основном завершился ко времени греко-македонских завоеваний в IV в. до н. э.Большая Советская Энциклопедия left|thumb|Монета [[Киликийское царство|Киликийского Армянского Царства ,1080-1375 гг.]] 80-е — 70-е гг. до н. э. — Армения — самое могучее государство Передней Азии при правлении царя Тиграна II В 301 г. Армения стала первой страной, где христианство было объявлено государственной религией. В 405—406 гг. Месроп Маштоц создал армянский алфавит (см. История создания армянского алфавита). Первая мировая война стала самым трагичным этапом истории армян. В течение 1915—1918 и последующих послевоенных лет в Турции был осуществлен геноцид над 1,5 млн. армян (см. геноцид aрмян). Самоназвание армян — Հայ (hay), по предположениям, произошло от названия народа — хайасы. Страна Хайаса и народ хайасы упоминаются на глиняной хеттской таблице, относящейся ко второму тысячелетию до нашей эры, она была найдена при раскопках столицы хеттского государства — Хаттушаш. Численность армян в мире составляет примерно 10 миллионов человек, из которых лишь одна треть проживает в Армении. Крупные армянские диаспоры существуют в России, Франции, США, Канаде, Украине, Грузии, Абхазии. Значительное количество армян проживает также в Нагорно-Карабахской Республике, которая с конца 80-х годов XX века ведет борьбу за независимость от Азербайджана. Большинство верующих — христиане, относящиеся к Армянской Апостольской Церкви. Существует концепция, согласно которой алавиты являются потомками населения армянского Киликийского царства. Начало Киликийского царства относят к 1080 году, а пало Киликийское царство в 1375 году. Населено это государство было армянами, а располагалось оно там, где в настоящее время проживают алавиты (cеверо-запад современной Сирии и прилегающие к этим районам регион южной Турции) Армяне в науке, культуре и других сферах [[Изображение:Aivazovsky_portrait_by_Tyranov.jpg|thumb|'Портрет Ивана Айвазовского']] Многие мировые знаменитости науки и культуры имеют армянское происхождение. К их числу относятся русский маринист Иван Айвазовский, французский певец Шарль Азнавур, композитор Арам Хачатурян — автор всемирноизвестного балета «Спартак» и музыки «Маскарад», мегазвезда американской эстрады, обладатель премии «Оскар» Шер, американский кинозвезда Грегори Пек, , Gregory Peck , Gregory Peck: A Classic Man Among Men 9-й чемпион мира по шахматам Тигран Петросян, исполнитель ок. 200 киноролей, любимый актер Армен Джигарханян, Дмитрий Харатьян, Фрунзик Мкртчян деятели российской эстрады Ирина Аллегрова, Вячеслав Добрынин, Филипп Киркоров, Евгений Петросян, Амаяк Акопян, Карен Аванесян и др. Kомпозиторы и музыканты Микаэл Таривердиев, Стас Намин, Игорь Саруханов, Левон Оганезов, певица Зара Долуханова, Константин Орбелян - главный дирижер Государственного академического камерного оркестра России и т. д. Российские политики Анастас Микоян, Иван Тевосян, Артур Чилингаров, маршал Советского Союза Иван Баграмян, адмирал флота Иван Исаков, маршалы Амазасп Бабаджанян, Сергей Худяков, премьер-министра Франции (1993-1995) Эдуар Балландюр и др. Ученый авиаконструктор Артем Микоян (МиГ), зам. ред. БСЭ Лев Шаумян, востоковед Иосиф Орбели — директор Эрмитажа в 1934-51 гг., соавтор гимна СССР (1943) Г. Эль-Регистан (Уреклян) Энциклопедия «Символы, знаки, эмблемы», Краткий очерк истории российского гимна, ст. Валентина Григорьевна Галанина-Эль-Регистан, один из основателей теоретической астрофизики Виктор Амбарцумян, Реймонд Дамадьян Dr Raymond Damadian, Pioneer of MRI — изобретатель Магнитно-резонансной томографии (MRI (en)), Борис Бабаян - первый европейский ученый, удостоенный титула Intel Fellow. [[Изображение:Artemmikoyan.jpg|left||thumb|'Артем Микоян' (МиГ)]] Основатель американского абстрактционизма Аршил Горький, фотограф Юсуф Карш, Yousuf Karsh русский ученый в области фотографии Семен Кирлиан (см. также Эффект Кирлиана). Российские режиссеры театра и кино Евгений Вахтангов, Евгений и Рубен Симоновы, Тигран и Эдмонд Кеосаяны, Сергей Параджанов, Родион Нахапетов, Карен Шахназаров, деятели советской мультипликации Лев Атаманов, канадский режиссер Атом Эгоян, автор песни Френка Синатры «Stranger in the night» американский армянин Аво Овезян, Avo Uvezian as Prolific in Cigars as in Music создатель первого цветного фильма («Becky Sharp») Becky Sharp (1935) мировой кинематографии американский режиссер Рубен Мамулян, Rouben Mamoulian рок группы «System of a Down» и «The Apex Theory», Армяне в Роке американский писатель Уильям Сароян, французский писатель Анри Труайя, актер Шарль Жерар (Ачемян) Charles Gérard, см. А. Бахчинян, Армяне в мировом кино, Ер. 2002 (на арм. яз.) (фильм «Игрушка», 1976), бразильская кинозвезда Аракси Балабанян, французская актриса Мари Лафорэ, Marie Laforêt кинокомпозитор Жорж Гарваренц (фильм «Тегеран 43», 1980 и т.д.), обладатель премии «Оскар», кинооператор Томас Оганян, How to Be an Editor Алекс Емениджян Alex Yemenidjian, Alex Yemenidjian - главный администратор Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer [[Изображение:Cher.jpg|right||thumb|'Шер (Шерлин Саркисян)'‎]](США), обладатель премии «Оскар» (1987) Левон Чалукян. Левон Чалукян К числу знаменитых армян можно отнести также американского мультимиллиардера Керк Керкоряна Армянский волшебник из Лас-Вегаса, главы французкой компании «Alcatel-Lucent» Серж Чурук. Армяне в Париже Известные спортсмены Андре Агасси Agassi Biograohy, Andre Agassi profile. CNN.com. Retrieved on 2007-02-15., Давид Налбандян, Алан Прост (Каратчян) Alain's Biography, футболист Юрий Джоркаев, знаментый шахматист Левон Аронян - обладатель Кубка мира по шахматам 2005 года Кубок мира по шахматам 2005 , чемпион 37-й шахматной Олимпиады в Турине (2006) , чемпионы мира по боксу Вик Дарчинян Боксер Вик Дарчинян и Артур Абраам Артур Абраам - чемпион мира Т. А. Алиханов — ректор Московской консерватории имени П. И. Чайковского С. Л. Каграманян — ректор Лазаревского института востоковедения Г. А. Тосунян — президент Ассоциации российских банков По материнской линии армянское просихождение имеют философ Георгий Гурджиев, директор Государственного Эрмитажа Михаил Пиотровский, Сергей Довлатов, Булат Окуджава, Александр Суворов, Павел Флоренский, Гарри Каспаров, бывший премьер-министр Грузии Зураб Жвания, действующий президент Ливана Эмиль Лахуд и др. Сноски Ссылки * Armenian Highland * Бывшие Алавиты См. также * Великая Армения * История Армении * Геноцид армян * Хаченское княжество * Карсское царство * Анийское царство * Киликийское царство * Республика Армения * Нагорно-Карабахская Республика * Армянский язык * Армянская апостольская церковь *